1. Field
The present application generally relates to wireless local area networks. More particularly, the present application relates to disrupting an ad-hoc wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have traditionally communicated with each other through wired local area networks (“LANs”). However, with the increased demand for mobile computers such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and the like, wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) have developed as a way for computers to communicate with each other through transmissions over a wireless medium using radio signals, infrared signals, and the like.
In order to promote interoperability of WLANs with each other and with wired LANs, the IEEE 802.11 standard was developed as an international standard for WLANs. Generally, the IEEE 802.11 standard was designed to present users with the same interface as an IEEE 802 wired LAN, while allowing data to be transported over a wireless medium.
In accordance with the current IEEE 802.11 standard, a WLAN can operate in two modes: infrastructure mode and ad-hoc mode. In an infrastructure mode, a station must authenticate and associate with an access point in the WLAN before obtaining service from the access point in order to communicate with another station on the WLAN. Thus, the access point operates as a hub for stations in the WLAN.
In an ad-hoc mode, a station can communicate with another station on the WLAN without authenticating or associating with an access point. Thus, two or more stations can communicate on a peer-to-peer basis. For the sake of convenience, when a WLAN operates in an ad-hoc mode, the WLAN will be referred to herein as an ad-hoc wireless network.
An ad-hoc wireless network has the advantage of being relatively inexpensive to operate as no access point is required. It may be desirable, however, in some applications to prevent stations from communicating through an ad-hoc wireless network. For example, in a classroom environment, it may be desirable to prevent students from communicating with one another through an ad-hoc wireless network.